DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): The proposed interactive program will offer behavioral parenting skills training for parents of at-risk children who are 5-10 years old. Skill-based modules (Monitoring; Making Rules; Effective Use of Incentives; Effective Consequences; Dealing with Resistance; Problem Solving) will be developed. Designed to accommodate users with limited education, it will include self-paced tutorials, realistic video modeling vignettes, and supportive testimonials. Content will be targeted to parent-user's gender and relationship status (singles/couples). A competency-based instructional design will include video-based quizzes. The program will advance users when content is learned. If needed, it will review and re-quiz users on any elements not initially comprehended. The proposed program will benefit parents with schedules or attitudes that increase the likelihood of attrition from traditional parenting classes. Additionally, this approach will make possible, delivery of a high-quality program to parents in communities where parenting training classes are not available. For the Phase I prototype, modules on Making Rules and Effective Consequences will be developed on CD-ROM and evaluated with a randomized sample of single female parents. In Phase II, all six modules will be developed, for CD-ROM and Internet, targeting three populations (male and female single parents; couples), and then evaluated in a larger randomized trial.